In open-hole wellbores there is usually an impermeable mudcake layer deposited on the wellbore face that blocks the flow of fluids. A typical objective of open-hole completion operations is the removal of the impermeable mudcake from the wall of the wellbore, which allows for increased hydrocarbon production from a target reservoir to the surface. One conventional way to remove the mudcake from the wall of the wellbore is reducing the pressure within the wellbore relative to the surrounding reservoir. This reduction in pressure or “under balance” can cause the mudcake to “lift off” from the wellbore face. This procedure is problematic, however, because the “lift off” is often uneven allowing portions or sections of a wellbore to retain a layer of mudcake reducing the productivity of the wellbore.
Another conventional way to remove the mudcake is to apply a breaker treatment, such as an acid, to the mudcake as a running tool is recovered from the wellbore. The breaker treatment is run through the running tool and exits the running tool through an open-ended portion of the running tool. This method is problematic, however, because the flow of the breaker treatment is uneven as the breaker treatment tends to migrate to a portion of the wellbore where mudcake removal first occurs leaving other portions of the wellbore untreated.